


Cover: Restless Things

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Johnlock Big Bang 2012, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sherlock and John try to re-integrate their friendship after Reichenbach, and John finds it increasingly difficult to conceal his feelings from himself, much less Sherlock, Molly dies in a tragic accident. Or does she? Convinced, instead, that her death was faked, and that Moriarty may be involved, Sherlock and John set out to solve the case, with unexpected results—for their plans, and for the nature of their relationship.</p><p>ART WARNINGS: Blood, guns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Restless Things

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/albums/b10/Special_Meatloaf/?action=view&current=bigbang3.jpg)

I had such a fun time working on this! The fic will be up soon, so please pop over to the [Johnlock Big Bang LJ Community](http://johnlockbigbang.livejournal.com/) to enjoy this and many other fantastic Johnlock fics!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to doing more fanfic covers. If you would like me to do one for your fanfic, please send me a message at buckle.art@gmail.com or if you just want to see more Sherlock fanart [follow me](http://buckledrawsmanga.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
